


With Every Breath We Take

by amixii10, DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead Aang, Dead Zuko, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Mental Problems, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of weddings, Multi, No happiness here, engagements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko die from shooting after defending the lives of hundreds of innocents.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	With Every Breath We Take

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many sad stories to come. Enjoy!

Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang found dead holding hands in the Jasmine Dragon after a shooting. 

Katara weeps as she sees the headline, the words blurring in front of her. 

Dead. Gone. They left her. 

Sokka stood behind her, absolutely frozen.

Toph shook with silent sobs next to her.

No. This was fake. It couldn’t be happening. 

She and Aang were engaged. Their wedding was next week.

Her dress was ready. Gran Gran and Hakoda had plane tickets. They had paid for the venue, prepared the menu, and they had even finished the seating chart.

Sokka and Zuko’s adoption papers had just gone through after 2 years. They were adopting a little girl named Izumi. She looked a lot like Zuko but had Sokka’s spirit. She was made for them.

But they left. 

The article read;  
‘Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang had ushered everyone out and had held off the men as long as they could. They fought with everything they had. But 2 stray gunshots pierced the two powerful men’s hearts.

They had still fought. They had fought until their dying breath. And when they collapsed, they died next to one another.

In their last moments, the two reached out to one another and passed away together.

They released their last breaths holding each other’s hands in comfort. They left for the Spirit World together.’

And since it had been 2 weeks.

The funeral was covered in a cloud of black.

They were buried next to one another the way they had died.

No one could make a sound.

Tears were shed.

Katara broke down and Toph and Suki were barely holding it together.

Sokka was shattered. He hadn’t said a word in the past 2 weeks and wouldn’t eat unless the food was shoved down his throat.

Hakoda and Gran-Gran stood to the side. They were also distraught, but only the spirits knew whether it was because of their loss or the state of their children. Perhaps both.

Mai and Ty Lee were holding one another as they silently shook with grief.

Azula had gone back to stage one in the mental asylum once she heard of her brother’s passing.

Zuko had been by her side even when she tried to kill her. And he laughed with her, cried with her, and most of all, he healed her. She had been doing good. She could leave the clinic. She was able to act like a normal person.

But then she went back to screaming, thrashing, and murder threats once Zuko died.

No one was the same after they left. 

And Iroh was the worst.

He had been on a break and he had ran back after he heard the news.

He was there when the two died.

He had Zuko’s head in his lap and Aang’s other hand in his.

He saw the light fade from their eyes.

And they were laughing as they died.

Joking about their past and their mistakes.

And Iroh remembered their last words with jarring clearance.

Aang was coughing, fighting for each breath. He looked to Iroh with blood trailing down the side of his mouth. “Iroh… thank you for showing us the real Zuko. Please tell Katara that she should move on and I will always cherish her.”

Zuko had looked to him, ribs rattling with forced breaths as he said with a shining gleam in his eyes as tears ran down his face. He had smiled breathlessly with blood-stained teeth and said, “Uncle, tell Sokka I loved him. And uncle? I never told you this enough, but I want to thank you. You were like the father I never deserved. I love you.”

Iroh shook his head, tears rapidly falling. “No, Zuko, it’s not your time, please, Zuko, you can’t die.”

The two master benders looked at each other, respect and brotherly love shining for one another as they closed their eyes and take their last breath.

And the silence was deafening.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
